Alone In a Cabin In The Woods
by TheGenericWriter
Summary: When Destiny's Edge and Big Boss go on a friendly vacation, they uncover a mysterious incident that threatens their lives. They all must band together and survive, no matter the cost. UPLOADING NEXT WEEK
1. The Murder

_**Alone In a Cabin in the Woods.**_

 _ **A Fanfiction**_

 _ **I do not own Guild Wars 2, World of Warcraft, Phantom of the Opera or Metal Gear.**_

 _ **They belong to their rightful owners.**_

"Really, after killing a dragon, the thing they all do is have a vacation somewhere in the remote parts of Alaska?"

Logan Thackeray thought to himself.

"It's not like this is gonna be the Shining."

"So you don't say?"

A voice came out from the storm

"What now Boss?"

Logan responded to the voice that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"I'll be dammed if we have to play murder mystery in the cabin we rented."

Big Boss laughed to himself.

Destiny's Edge had decided to take a one week vacation away from Tyria and they had decided to bring their friend Big Boss and unfortunately for them, "Babysit" Prince Anduin (Who was missing his VERY close friend, the Black Prince Wrathion). After a one mile hike to the seemingly eight bedroom cabin they had rented from a person simply named "Erik", they entered the cabin foyer where they were promptly greeted by Big Boss' going by the alias of "Snake's" friend, Kazuhira "Kaz" Miller.

"Snake, and, oh, members of Destiny's Edge. Welcome to your vacation cabin that you have recently rented from Erik."

"Yes I can see that Kaz. No need for formalities."

Rytlock said, naturally speaking in his deep voice.

"But it is my job since I have taken a part-time job as a-"

"You don't want to make Rytlock angry right now, he's not really in a great mood right now."

Eir blurted out, interrupting Kaz.

"I heard that."

Rytlock retaliated.

The group was clearly agitated by the situation, feeling as if they were in a stereotypical horror movie. Anduin wasn't taking this too well as he was on a cell phone trying to talk to Wrathion or Li Li. Zojja and the others were looking inquisitively at the large and practically wobbly chandelier that looked like it would crash on the stairs at any moment. It was very large, even if it looked like the one from the Paris Opera House. Zojja was also disappointed that she couldn't bring her golem and that Rytlock couldn't even bring his sword that he had "rightfully" looted from Ascalon, Sohothin.

"So, may I take you to dinner?

Kaz asked the group, who had just settled into their surroundings.

"Whatever you say Kaz."

Snake responded as he got up from an elegant end chair situated from the door.

Caithe wasn't very talkative, since Eir and Zojja thought this vacation would work and that she didn't want to have any part of a pointless vacation. Anduin wasn't very talkative either since he was in a group chat with Wrathion, Li Li and Chen Stormstout (Who was monitoring every text the three sent to each other). He only used his headphones and was only wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black cargo shorts even though it was negative five degrees outside the cabin.

"Now you'll be meeting the person who _actually_ hired me. So please, please don't mess up the dinner."

Kaz begged, nearly kneeling down on his knees in desperation.

"Greetings, my friends, I hope you have been accustomed to your settings."

An elderly man said, greeting them as they went down from a long hallway into the dinner room, which was also visually impressive.

"My name is Erwin, and you have met my intern, Kaz yes?"

Murmuring to themselves, Snake was the only one to raise his voice and politely say "yes". The guests sat next to each other, and Logan and Rytlock uncomfortably has to sit next to each other.

"Now then, dinner has been served, take what you'd like, and would anyone like a drink?"

The guests were quiet at first, taking turkey, pork, steak and whatever they could onto their plates, then Logan raised his voice and asked for whiskey, strange as he had never drank whiskey before.

"Same."

Rytlock added, trying not to make a scene right now.

"Same here."

Snake replied in response to Rytlock's statement.

"And make that two please."

Erwin politely nodded his head, as he went down into a cellar-like room to retrieve what his patrons had asked for. As the guests began to socialize even more, the elderly caretaker came back upstairs with two bottles of Canadian Whiskey, seemingly aged. The guests couldn't help but notice a strange weapon that looked nothing like a gun in his holster.

"Now then, I think its best that you all get to your rooms now. Kaz, if you would please lead the guests to their rooms?"

"Fine."

Kaz responded, in a dreaded mood.

"This certainly was something."

Logan claimed.

"Now if you would follow me your rooms."

"I hate this job."

The group went back through the hallway, and back up the staircase to another hallway that was directly on top of the bottom walkway. The hall was about twenty feet long and once it reached the back wall, it turned in a ninety degree angle to the right to reveal two more rooms and the caretaker's office. From Zojja's perspective, the layout of the mansion was complex in mind with many twists and turns everywhere. Unfortunately for some, Logan and Rytlock had to share a room, and even more unfortunate for Rytlock, the bed was too small for him, and he had to sleep on the floor, which in turn was extremely dusty. Kaz unfortunately had no room so he had decided to just sleep on a loveseat that was situated in between Snake's and Anduin's room near the caretaker's office. Caithe, Zojja, and Eir (In no particular order) slept in rooms along the hallway room. The guests began to fall asleep at around eleven o'clock, well except for Anduin who was thirsty for water. He only had a flashlight with him to go downstairs since it wasn't well lit. Erwin was also beginning to retire to the night, only for a small chandelier to fall on him and kill him.

"What the?"

Running back upstairs, dropping his glass of water on the stairs, he saw the dead body of Erwin, with many fragments of glass on his back, the gruesome image of Erwin's dead corpse had traumatized Anduin, sending shockwaves through his body.

"Oh my God!"

Anduin screamed in shock as he saw the body.

The scream was extremely loud, nearly sending Kaz falling to the floor because of the scream. Anduin woke everyone up, gathering everyone to the scene of the accident.

"What now?!"

Snake blurted out, clad in a midnight blue robe.

"Anduin please don't tell me."

"I swear I didn't do this, I was downstairs and I-"

"What now? I was tryin' to sleep here on a floor that was- Oh."

Rytlock interrupted Anduin and Eir's conversation.

"Great what now, murder mystery in Alaska?"

Just as Snake finished that line, the lights began to flicker and the ground began to tremble, softly. The group was visibly shocked by the event, with Logan and Rytlock hugging each other and Snake and Kaz thinking it was just an earthquake. Questioning the scene, Zojja promptly asked everyone to examine the cabin for clues. Unfortunately for all of them, the so-called "accidental death" was only the beginning of a nightmare. So, who murdered Erwin?


	2. Fight or Flight

_**Chapter Two**_

 _ **Fight or Flight**_

"Everyone, please remain calm as Snake and I examine the body! Everyone look for clues anywhere you can!"

Zojja exclaimed.

Kaz had only woke up when he saw the chaos unfurl, and he didn't take kindly to what he was seeing. Caithe, suspiciously did not show any emotion what so ever, she was just leaning back on the wall near the caretaker's office. Rytlock on the other hand had decided to go to the caretaker's office as Zojja had taken command of the investigation. He sighed deeply as he walked into the deceased caretaker's office, vaguely reminding him of his own office back home.

"Erik is so gonna kill me…"

Kaz blurted out after walking around in circles, panicking at the situation.

Zojja had deuced that the chandelier crashing, was no simple accident, since there were clearly dust fragments on the floor, signs that someone or something had made it crash, instead of it crashing on its own, which would have dust particles in the air. Snake had finished investigating the corpse himself when he and Logan had decided to go downstairs and into the cabin library to research similar incidents like the one they had all just witnessed. Prince Anduin, however, was already downstairs in the library doing suspicious research that was not tolerated in Stormwind, necromancy.

 **Anduin's Point of View**

All these books seemed very interesting to me. Lady Jaina and Archmage Khadgar have refused to teach me these things, but yet they are so, interesting. However, I found out that there have been many incidents at this location, twelve murders, five suicides, what else could have happened here. I pulled out a newspaper from one of the end tables, and for somewhat reason, the cabin was not surprisingly built on one of the cemeteries since it was considered to be, quote affordable land. Hmm, I guess that I'm gonna be in my own horror thriller movie? I most likely find this article to be a hoax. I got up and I stoked the fire that I had started myself, hopefully it doesn't get out of my reach.

Logan was already downstairs when he noticed Anduin stoking the fire in the fireplace. He was still wearing armor, since he felt pride every single time wearing it.

"There you are. I was wondering where you had gone after that small incident that happened upstairs."

"Strange isn't it, there has been actually many suspicious deaths here, seventeen to be exact."

Anduin responded, seemingly nonchalant.

"You are strangely, calm, strange after the Divine Bell incident that I thought you were-"

"Dead? Yes I heard all the rumors, and I find that even like a Crusader like you, wouldn't you still had hope?"

Anduin interrupted once more.

"Prince Anduin."

Logan calmly asked the young prince.

"I am going to have to ask you a few questions, regarding this small incident, since now all of our lives hang in the balance, I need you to help us."

"As you have noticed, Erwin's death was simply no coincidence, a Chandelier that seemed very secure just fell on him. Nothing more nothing less. Did you have any, well, hard feelings to the elderly caretaker?"

Logan politely inquired to the young prince.

"Why would I have any hard feelings to someone that I barely knew?"

Anduin responded, glancing towards the two hunting rifles hanging on top of the fireplace.

"Everyone listen! We are under attack by random undead-like creatures that somehow appears out of nowhere!"

Snake yelled as he ran down the stairs to warn the two.

"How is that theoretically possible to happen here?"

Logan cried out in disbelief.

"Burial grounds, yes I know this sounds very clichéd indeed."

Anduin retaliated.

Everyone upstairs ran downstairs in a desperate attempt to barricade the door and the windows in which the undead were hastily charging to. Rytlock was particularly excited as this was one of the first times he would see combat when not in the Black Citadel doing office duty. Snake also was desperate for combat as he secretly stole his friend, Revolver Ocelot's twin Colt Peacemaker Revolvers while Rytlock secretly brought his sword, Sohothin in an oversized luggage which unsurprisingly, raised suspicions among the group. The undead were bashing against the twin doors as if it was a mighty hurricane or a tidal wave, full of bodies, however the heroes, ever vigilant and strong, blessed by the light by Anduin.

"We need more weapons! They're about to run us over!"

"Anduin, grab that rifle from the wall as quickly as you can!"

Anduin was stunned; he had never been face with a life or death scenario ever in his life besides the divine bell incident in Pandaria. He was sweating, even if it was below five degrees inside the cabin, the stress of the task that was given to him by Rytlock and Snake was too demanding, he was afraid that he would fail and that they would all fail and die a horrible death. Running across the rooms amidst the sound of gunfire and the guttural noises of the undead, he grabbed a Winchester Lever Action Rifle that seemingly had a few rounds of ammo in the magazine of the gun.

"Shoot it! Aim for the eyes Anduin!"

Snake yelled in the middle of reloading his revolvers.

Crouching near the window, Anduin aimed the loaded rifle at one of the undead minions and fired entering at the skull and leaving a bloody mess afterwards. He reloaded the gun, pulling the lever down to have a new round loaded in the barrel. He began scouting for a new target for him to get while the others were pushing the undead back into the cold tundra outside of the cabin. Anduin immediately spotted what looked like to be the main abomination that was controlling the rest, he aimed between the ugly eight or nine feet monster's eyes and fired the gun, traveling at an almost instantaneous speed, and he had successfully eliminated the target, and with that, repelling the undead onslaught for now.

"You did good kid."

Snake said as he patted Anduin's back in pleasure."

"Well, that sure was somethin'"

"Rytlock! Now is not the time to hold a celebration, the true question is why is there so many undead here?"

Caithe exclaimed.

"Fine then. And where is Logan?"

"Right here, Zojja can you analyze this piece for us? It's from one of the undead."

Logan responded to Rytlock, then giving orders to Zojja.

She took the piece from Logan and put it in her pocket, later to be used for examination.

The landscape and surroundings of the cabin was eerily silent; there was no howling of the wind, no wolves or any type of animals howling or making calls, nothing at all. While Kaz had taken shelter in the caretaker's office during the chaos, he had managed to find a variety of weapons, a hatchet, knives, whatever you would find in a clichéd horror slasher movie. He had opted to not tell the group about his discovery, for a variety of reasons, something not common for a person like him. He was still wearing his trench coat with a Diamond Dogs dress uniform under it. The group made way to the office once more, noticing that the wiring holding up the grand chandelier was severely damaged, not to mention that it looked as if it could fall on them at any minute at any given time. Making their way to the office, they all noticed that Kaz was reclining on the exquisite presidential chair, asleep. Snake, visibly annoyed and angered, dragged Kaz from the chair, and pinned him against the dark spruce wall, berating him for not defending the lodge from the attack.

"Remember, my leg? Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"Oh, well-"

"I hate being played as a fiddle, like always"

Kaz responded to Snake, in a sarcastic yet depressed way.

"So then, what do we do now while Zojja finishes analyzing the skin fragment?"

"Nothing, since I have already finished your ordeal Rytlock."

Zojja had quickly finished examining the skin piece as if it was nothing, a miniscule discovery but was similar in composition to a Forsaken or a minion of the Lich King.

"So, what relevance does that have on our current case? It has little to no-"

Just as Rytlock finished that word, the lights flickered again for the second time, accompanied by a sharp creaking noise, similar to ones heard on a ship.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That."

Snake asked, either in fear of the situation or of what was to come next.

"I don't know but, it's not going to look pretty."

Logan responded.

During the time the lights flickered on and off again, Anduin raced to the foyer of the lodge to check on the chandelier and if it had crashed, which luckily it hadn't. He secretly went into the library to create a portal for his VERY close friend, The Black Prince Wrathion to come, which they had secretly agreed to do over a casual text message. Remembering the words Khadgar and Jaina taught him, he was able to create a portal very briefly that the Black Prince was able to pass through.

"You know, I actually never thought you would do that. Remember, you shouldn't-"

"Trust me, yes I know, you're a Black Dragon, I shouldn't even trust you in the first place."

Anduin replied, in utter shock of what he had just done.

"So what are we gonna do? We don't even know what is out there to hunt and _kill_ us. Why can't we just leave the estate and have the rangers do all the work for us?"

"Because if we leave the property, we die and if we stay, we obviously die Eir. There are forcefields that were put up by an unknown entity."

Zojja explained to the group.

"So we need to track down this creature and kill it?"

"Precisely Snake. That is the only way to quote, win"

The groups, now delusional over the possible outcomes of failure, were abrasively thinking of any possible way to get out of the death trap they had created. Rytlock and Caithe were leaning towards hunting the creature down while Logan and Kaz were in favor of trying to survive the night until help would arrive. Anduin however, was trying to find a way to sneak Wrathion to his bedroom in order to prevent Destiny's Edge and Big Boss from using him as an asset in trying to survive. Anything would work, as long as the "Black Pawn" as he was called by the Alliance, were to be concealed anywhere would be a phenomenal idea. It was now only twelve a.m not to mention Daylight Savings Time was to end on that same day, they had exactly nine hours to survive or to kill the thing that was silently stalking them. As if things wouldn't get even more convoluted, at around twelve fifteen, the lights promptly went black, save for the chandelier and some of the foyer lights, Rytlock and Logan, visibly hugging each other out of fear and despair, gathered nothing but over exaggerated signs and moans, mostly from Snake and Kaz.

"Okay, everyone don't panic, we can find a way to solve his little predicament."

Zojja calmly suggested, after turning on her flashlight which ran out of battery after she turned it on.

"Oh, I wish Wrathion was here, to be honest. Oh."

Zojja sighed after seeing Wrathion and Anduin in the hallway.

"So, anyone want Canadian Whiskey? Erwin had some in his super secret vault he had in his super secret desk compartment."

Kaz said, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Kaz, no, just please help with the situation my friend."

It was clearly going to be a long night for all of them, not knowing who will live and who will die was just the simple part, It was actually trying to survie as long as possible, with or without any help.

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _ **On Chapter Three**_

" **Wrathion Why ?" "Logan-Senpai, notice Rytlock-San please…."**

" **We are totally going to die, it is one hundred percent calculated."**


	3. Stop, Drop and Roll

**Chapter Three**

 **Stop, Drop and Roll**

"We are totally gonna die, it is a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that we will all die a horrible death, not dying with dignity or doing anything heroic."

Zojja said, curled up in a ball in the corner of the caretaker's office.

After the lights had shut off for either good or for the worse, and with Rytlock and Logan still hugging each other through these troubling times, things quite didn't look so bright. Kaz had unfortunately not been taught how to operate the lights or where the fuses for the lights were located. Fortunately for Snake, he always had his night vision goggles for any night time situation. Equipping them on, then turning it on, making a slight buzzing sound in the process, he could immediately detect the Black Prince, with Anduin. Walking towards the room and politely knocking the maple door came out a shocked and confused Prince of Stormwind.

"Look, I can explain, it's just that-!"

"Kid, we need Wrathion right now, at this moment or a lot of people are gonna die here alright?"

Snake, pulling out the Black Prince out of the room after that short lived conversation, brought him to the office where things have not yet settled between the members of Destiny's Edge, in particular Logan whispering into Rytlock's ears as the darkness still fell over the rooms. Snake and Kaz, clearly creeped out by Logan's actions, (not to mention he ran away during an important boss fight) tended to ignore his conversations with Rytlock, who seemed equally creeped out but yet still enjoyed Logan whispering into his ear.

"You highness, Wrathion, we need your help please, we are all going to die if you don't help us survive the night."

Eir begged of the Black Prince, stroking his beard as the Norn fell on both knees.

"And why should I help? I have never seen you do anything so valiant or dashing before, so why give my own time to save all of you when I could save myself?"

"We killed your father Deathwing with the aid of Thrall, Bronngar and The Aspects, and we killed an Elder Dragon, by ourselves."

Rytlock said, snapping out of his trance that was collectively shared by Logan.

"So I see, you want me to help you live, while you eliminated my, ahem rivals for me, and killed the rejected dragons by the Titans, consider it done. However, you shouldn't trust me, for I am still a Black Dragon, capable of lying straight to your face or misleading you, causing an _untimely_ death."

Wrathion replied, adjusting the elegant red velvet end chair to his liking.

"Then do it, just save us, please, I will do anything! Please I'm too young to die!"

Kaz begged, practically on his knees now.

"And so you ask human, this is why I enjoy all of you, squabbling around, waiting for someone to help. Of course I will help you, but for a limited time, I can only have the lights turned back on for only three hours."

Wrathion responded, granting Kaz and thankfully all of Destiny's Edge's wishes.

The lights turned on again, in thanks to the Black Prince. Everything was seemingly restored, which was the first thing that Kaz wanted to check, running downstairs into the dining room, completely oblivious to the mighty chandelier that looked it could fall down at any time. He looked around, seeing if there was anything in the shadows, then he ran into the cellar, which the door to it had closed behind him, locking him inside, to the darkness of a labyrinth. Chasing after him, members of Destiny's Edge were caught now in an unpredictable situation as one of their own was now missing.

"Great, now where did he run off to now?"

Rytlock shouted, inquisitively.

"Well I did warn him not to trust me, that's what Uncle Nefarian always said."

The Black Prince responded, Anduin in tow.

"You, just left him to die? Are you out of your damm mind!?"

Snake yelled at the Black Prince, with the latter not showing no emotions.

Now things just had took a different turn, with Eir ordering everyone to find a way to open the door, or find another way in. Rytlock, Snake, and Logan went into the library while Eir, Zojja, and Caithe all remained in the dining room. Anduin followed Logan's group while Wrathion promised him that he would follow Anduin later on but he claimed that he had, "Important Buissness". The library was all but untouched, with the exception of the two rifles that were hanging on the wall, which Anduin had taken one, moments before. Wrathion had opted to not join anyone, for he had left both of the parties to figure out what was going on, lying to Anduin. The dining room also looked the same, rustic hunting lodge feel that vaguely reminded Caithe of Grizzly Hills in Northrend.

Anduin came upon a book that had no text written on the spine of the book, as it was nothing but a velvet red spine. He wondered, "Could this be a way to open a hidden entrance to a hidden passage like the ones in Stormwind?" He then came to Logan, then to Rytlock who then encouraged the young fifteen year old prince to do it.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Anduin said, weary of what was to happen.

He pulled down on the book, which unsurprisingly made a bookshelf to the back of the room backup, then slid back, revealing a passageway that seemed that it hadn't been used in years.

"Good work your Highness. Anyone want to go in first?"

Rytlock responded, in what seemed to be one of his rare out of grumpiness moments.

"I will, all of us will, right?"

"I'll go too."

Anduin said, responding to Logan's question.

The party descended into what looked to be a catacomb when unsurprisingly enough, the bookshelf door behind them closed. The hallway was nearly pitch black, with only a few torches to light the way, as this had reminded Rytlock of the Ascalonian or Stormwind catacombs back home. The party went down into what seemed to be a subterranean lake under the lodge, it was surrounded by ice, creating a eerie yet mysterious atmosphere of the lake. There seemed to be a boat that has not been used in a while, with Logan deciding to use the boat to cross the lake while Rytlock would wade across the lake as the water was only up to his knees.

As if this wasn't scary enough, Caithe, Eir and Zojja had found the cellar of the Lodge, which housed a variety of cleaving weapons, such as chainsaws with visible blood on it, or a hatchet that was found cleaved on a dead pig's body. Trying to find where Kaz had went to; Caithe's group stumbled upon a cabinet with the same features of the bookshelf that was used to open the path in the library. Zojja was trying to fix the cabinet, even if it would take nearly thirty minutes to fix.

"Logan, do you want to sing a song?"

Rytlock asked.

Logan began to sing the opening lines from the song from the 1986 musical, "Phantom of the Opera" with Loan playing the part of Christine and Rytlock the Phantom. Anduin and Snake, clearly suspicious of Rytlock and Logan's relationship were suddenly questioning everything they knew about the duo, not to mention how this felt like a bad trip to Venice, Italy with the horrid voices of Logan and Rytlock's singing which was, undoubtedly the worst anyone can do.

Coming across to a portcullis, Snake set some C4 charges near the portcullis, and gathering the party to a wall that separated the gate and the water, he set off the charges, destroying the portcullis and allowing the party to cross into the lair where they found Kaz, bound and gagged by an unknown force.

"Kaz! Kaz !"

Snake yelled repeatedly.

As Kaz could not respond since he was gagged, he could only respond by a variety of grunts and gags. The lair was a bit modern actually, it somehow cameras that were in all the occupants rooms while there were three additional cameras for the chandelier, dining room and library. Untying Kaz, who now recounted that a strange "creature" had lead him down there, then tied him down here and left him for dead, according to Kaz's report after Snake freed him. As if nothing else wrong could happen, a chandelier, about the size of a desk, crashed down on the lair, nearly killing all of them. Shattering into many fragments, the crystalline chandelier was completely destroyed.

"What a waste of money. Could have fed some children in Africa with that."

"Godammit Snake, why?"

Logan responded in response to Snake's comment.

In ignorance of what was going upstairs, a Piano had somehow materialized out of nowhere and began to play on its own by itself, to the shock of Wrathion who went back upstairs into the caretaker's office. It then began to play something from the dark opera, _Don Juan Triumphant,_ much to the shock of Wrathion who ran downstairs, activated the bookshelf doorway, turning into his whelp form and crossed the lake, arriving at the lair as the group was talking amongst themselves.

"He is here! The Phantom of the Opera!"

Wrathion yelled, with no one paying attention to him except for Anduin.

The group did not take this seriously, as they thought that Erik could not have traveled to Alaska just to kills some innocent adventurers camping in the wilderness. And as if on que, the lights in the lair shut off, with only the surveillance system still on, showing the disgruntled image of a bloodied man, dead on the monitor.

"What the hell?! What is this supposed to mean?!"

Snake yelled, looking at the monitor.

"I, I don't know, perhaps it was a futile attempt by whoever was in control of the system to send a message?"

Anduin said, jeering in shock of that image.

The image was clearly a disturbing one, even for Rytlock who had nearly seen it all in his Tribune lifetime. The group knew what was going to happen, interpreting the bloodied man as a sign that someone was going to die next, anyone could die, even your closest friend. The group set out from the lair, rowing across the lair and back into the library, where they had to break the bookshelf door with Rytlock's sword. The group had luckily found that Caithe's group had not gone through the cellar door yet as Zojja was still repairing the door.

"What now?"

Caithe asked, tired at the situation.

"Well the good news is that we found Kaz, the bad news is that someone is going to die, legitimately anyone."

Rytlock responded, standing idle, yet showing fear of what was to come.

A thick, jet black smoke entered the room, prompting Eir to yell, "Stop Drop and Roll Everyone!"

Everyone did as Eir said, with the smoke vanishing after five minutes, and after that, hauntingly, scary , hotel reception music had just started playing, sending everyone to reach for their weapons in defiance. The group gathered at the foyer, sitting down at one of the love seats, the group waited, and waiter for something to happen, something that would cause the music to stop right in its tracks. Then it stopped. As if on que again, the music stopped right dead, suspiciously the lights of the chandelier flickered and flickered, then the unthinkable happened. The mighty chandelier, sparks flying everywhere, nearly crashed on the stairs but somehow stopped just a few inches from hitting it, sending the members of Destiny's Edge screaming in terror. The chandelier began to wind up on its own as if some malevolent puppeteer was controlling it. The foyer was in a semi-state of chaos as a result of the chandelier nearly crashing. If only there was somehow a way to stop the malevolent force acting upon them. If the Phantom of the Opera was truly here, why would he kill his supposed "friends" as he put it, as this seemed to be the work of a Phantom, Phantom or Not.

 _ **Next Time**_

 **On Chapter Four**

 **Will Rytlock notice Logan-San ? Will the chandelier finally crash once and for all? Will Solid Snake appear saving the day? And will Anduin and Wrathion finally kiss after two years of knowing of each other?**

 _ **If you want to know what happens next, Follow and Review Please !**_

 _ **Chapter Four will release at least by next week!**_


End file.
